


Kryptonians Are A Little Different

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby, Discovery, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kryptonian, One Shot, Pregnancy Test, Requested, Silly, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I was requested to, and I’m sorry this took ages and is so short, but I hope you l Ike this, I will always write your requests, you are brilliant.Kara tells Cat she’s pregnant, with her baby.





	Kryptonians Are A Little Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArialdragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArialdragonWolf/gifts).



Kara stared at the sink for a long time, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating and or fainting. She had been feeling off for days, almost as if she had something like a flu. Stomach aches, dizziness when flying, which was not good for anyone or anything, and even her usual appetite was gone, not the usual 5 pizzas for her alone.

Kara sighed and looked into the mirror at herself. Blonde. Light blue eyes. Pretty smile. Same as every time before. She was herself, not some foreign alien that wasn’t Kryptonian. Of course, that made this a whole lot more confusing.

So as a Kryptonian, Kara knew she had powers. She also knew that her biology was somewhat different from humans, other abilities, other mechanisms, some things just just shouldn’t make sense. Alura had taught her all that.

Of course Kara had never learned about this one. And so why should she have even given thought or concern to the idea that she, a Kryptonian female, would have to take such a situation differently.

Kara smirked at the situation and turned back to the sink, her cape swaying out behind her, and sighed.

Of course it had to happen to her. And oh god, what on Earth would Cat say? Certainly after 3 months of dating and being in a serious relationship together, being happy together and being a family, Cat would not be the most pleased after Kara told her this. And Kara had to tell her. Of course she had to tell her.

And as if on cue, as if she knew, Cat asked her through, “Kara, are you okay?”

Kara gasped, not expecting it, and looked down again, at the test in her fingers. Positive. Kara didn’t know how, or why, or what could even make this possible, but she was pregnant. 2 weeks. It made sense, somewhere in the back of her head. The symptoms had started about a week ago, and after the DEO couldn’t figure out why she was acting this way, Kara had seen the tests at the store.

Kara had thought to herself then, stopping to look one over. No, it wasn’t possible. She was with Cat, and that... wasn’t humanly possible. Two women, it wasn’t... how could it be? But Kara had the symptoms of it, at least on a somewhat fainter scale, and sighed before taking one. Certainly it wasn’t possible, and it couldn’t be possible for a Kryptonian either, could it?

It was that one question mark. Could it be possible for a Kryptonian?

Certainly Kara hadn’t learned everything about Kryptonian biology in her young life on Krypton, but apparently this was a thing. Unless Kryptonian biology reflected differently on a pregnancy test, then Kara was pregnant. And it certainly seemed to be true. 

“Um...” Kara started, staring at herself in the mirror again, then at the test in her fingers. “I don’t know.”

“Kara, what’s going on?” Cat asked, and Kara would have smirked in any other situation. Cat, always on to see right through the haze and go straight for the cut.

“Um... I’m not 100% sure how this is possible.” 

“Can I come in?” Cat asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.

Kara sighed, figuring there was no way out of this, and walked to the door on shaky legs, opening the door to Cat, who stood there in her silk tank top and shorts, probably having gotten up wondering why Kara wasn’t in bed beside her considering it was like 6am and Kara usually slept like a log, waking up only when Cat woke her for work. 

So to have Kara up and about, this early, something certainly couldn’t be right.

“Kara, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Cat purred, and Kara sighed when Cat raked a hand through her hair, spreading the gold strands over her shoulder. “What are you doing this early? You usually sleep until ten or so on a weekend. Did something happen in the city?”

“Uh, no. Just, to me.” Kara whispered, and bit her lip as she looked down, feeling the slight hint of nausea rise again, and then the dizziness, the wave of it making her sway slightly and grasp the doorframe for so,]me stability, which just caused the wood to fracture slightly. 

“Okay, tell me.” Cat said with a stronger tone in her voice, full Cat Grant authority now, her eyes on the fractured cracks in the frame.

“I...” Kara started, unsure what to even say that wouldn’t make her look ridiculous and crazy, and instead handed Cat the test, watching quietly. 

“Kara, what is this? A joke?”

“I wish I knew how it could be.” Kara whispered barely, and looked anywhere but at her Cat. Until Cat reached forward and lifted Kara’s chin, making her look up regardless. 

“How, Kara? I need you to talk to me.” Cat said, and Kara sighed loudly. 

“Something with Kryptonian biology. I don’t know how it’s possible. I just know it clearly is. Unless I’m seeing things.”

“How long?” Cat asked, taking Kara’s shaking hand.

“Now. I know for sure now. But I’ve been feeling off for days. Sick, almost.”

“Listen, Kara. I have no idea how this happened. And neither do you.” Cat said with a long sigh, and pulled Kara gently into a hug. “Please don’t tell me you know the gender too, or is that also a Kryptonian thing?”

“Well, actually...”

Cat stepped back and gave her a shocked face, staring.

“I’m joking, Cat. But something is telling me it’s a girl.”

Cat stared for a moment, and then swept a hand through her hair. “Kara I’m not sure I should, or could, be a mother again.”

“I know. If I had known it could be possible...”

“That, doesn’t mean I’m not happy.” Cat added quickly. “Oh Kara, I would be the happiest person on the planet knowing you’re carrying my child. Our child. And I’ve always wanted a daughter.”

“Cat...” Kara said with a smile, tearing at the sappiness Of Cat’s words, the fact that she could be happy with this. 

“Don’t start tearing on me now. We have work, and I think we need to tell Carter.”

“Okay.” Kara whispered, and laughed when Cat pulled her across the house to Carter’s room.


End file.
